1. Field of the Invention
Generally, this invention is directed towards collecting primarily leaves as well as other debris from a lawn, garden or the like. More specifically, this invention provides a two component funnelled receiver with a means for attaching a reusable bag or conventional trash bag thereto thereby allowing lawn debris to be collected from the ground into the type of bag desired for disposition intentions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems noticed when trying to collect lawn debris into conventional trash bags is that trying to maintain an open mouth of the trash bag is a tricky and difficult task. Normally an additional person is required to facilitate this task when collecting lawn debris.
A further problem when trying to collect lawn debris is that the leaves and debris normally are raked into piles and then must be picked up and placed into the trash bag. This lacks efficiency in that each pile has to be re-raked two or more times to complete the task, thus increasing the number of times a person must bend over and pick up the debris. This also poses a problem when dealing with debris that is hazardous to a person's health.
Several approaches have been provided for the collection of lawn debris into conventional trash bags, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,609, "A flexible trash bag support apparatus adapted for use with conventional trash bags. The apparatus includes a substantially rigid flat back, two foldably connected side members, and trash bag holding slots which can secure trash bags in the desired position. The back may include an extension rendering it taller than the two side members so as to serve as a backboard for allowing refuse thrown at the bag to be deflected thereinto. Additionally, the surface of the back and side members may be coated with a conventional waterproof substance to protect them from damage and increase the life span of the apparatus. The apparatus as thus described is a sage and efficient method of supporting trash bags, and is novel in its method and apparatus for achieving this result."
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,041, "A trash bag holder for holding open the mouth of a trash bag to facilitate filling with trash being a generally triangular frame in which one side is a rectangular panel and the other sides are two resilient rods joined together at two ends and whose other ends join opposite ends of the panel. The triangular frame is inserted into the mouth of the bag to maintain the mouth open. A gripper/connector acting with force from the resilient rods secures the lip of the bag to the frame. The holder and bag may be laid on the ground in order to rake debris into the bag or hung from a spike in a wall or post for loading in the vertical position."
In the art taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,536, "A refuse collector for introducing solid refuse into commercial plastic trash bags is disclosed. The collector includes an open, peripheral frame having a collection tray hinged thereto, and a pair of expanded arms that extend rearwardly from the frame and into a plastic trash bag to hold the bag open. The collector is particularly adapted to collection of hazardous solid waste such as metal chips or refuse contaminated toxic or infectious materials. The collector may be used in a horizontal or vertical position, and folds into a compact configuration for storage."
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,666, "A scoop allows one to readily collect leaves and like lawn debris form a grassy area. The scoop has a tubular end with handles extending from either side of the tubular end. A plastic bag is releasably connected to the tubular end as by laying the open mouth of the bag over a groove, with a rubber gasket, on the exterior surface of the tubular end, and clamping the open mouth of the bag into place. The handles of the scoop are grasped by the user, and the scoop is moved into the pile of leaves and like debris to force the debris through the tubular portion of the scoop in the plastic bag. Once the plastic bag is filled it is disconnected from the tubular end by unclamping the clamp, and replaced with another bag. The entire scoop, with the exception of the clamp (which may be a companiform ring), is an integral piece of ABS plastic."
While some of the prior art may contain some similarities relating to the present invention, none of them teach, suggest or include all of the advantages and unique features as the invention disclosed herein.